horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellraiser: Hellseeker
| language = English | budget = $3,000,000 (estimated) | preceded_by = Hellraiser: Inferno | followed_by = Hellraiser: Deader | website = | amg_id = 1:265401 | imdb_id = 0274546 | imdb_rating = 5.1 | imagecat = Hellraiser: Hellseeker}} Hellraiser: Hellseeker (also known as Hellraiser VI: Hellseeker) is a 2002 film, directed by Rick Bota. It is the sixth film in the Hellraiser series. The film was released on DVD Region 1 on October 15, 2002. Plot ;Scene 1 Trevor Gooden (played by Dean Winters) and Kirsty Cotton-Gooden (Ashley Laurence), are making small talk and making out while driving down a two lane, rural road. Eventually the kissing leads to an almost head-on collision with an oncoming vehicle. Trevor swerves out of the way, but loses control of the car and sends it soaring over the edge of a bridge into the river below. As the car sinks, both passengers hurry to escape, but not as quickly as it submerges. After some effort, Trevor is able to open the door to his car and gets out. The door closes behind him and Kirsty is left to drown as neither one can open the door from either side. One month later, Trevor wakes up in a hospital and realizes that his wife is missing, but because of a head injury, his memory is uncertain and he cannot distinguish between fantasy and reality. Trevor finds himself the prime suspect in a murder case, and has two homicide detectives on his tail. Many strange events befall him, until the Cenobite Pinhead shows him reality. The reality is that Kirsty is in fact still alive. Trevor learns that in reality he was never a good guy. He cheated on his wife with many other women. He then tries to get rid of Kirsty by making her reopen the Lament Configuration. She does but before being taken she strikes one last deal with Pinhead. She will give him 5 souls in exchange for hers. So she kills three of Trevor's mistresses, and one of Trevor's friends, who was conspiring to kill her for her fortune. Trevor is in shock about learning his true past and he takes off the covers, of who he believes to be Kristy, on the operating table. But learns that the person on the table is not Kirsty, but in fact him. He is the fifth soul and this entire time he has been in Hell living in limbo. Trying to rediscover his past and piece his life back together were his punishment for his disloyalty to his wife and his denial to accept who he truly was. The film ends with Kirsty walking away from a crime scene with the Lament Configuration in hand. It seems that she has pinned all of the murders on Trevor and shot Trevor through the head leading him to crash the car into the river. Cast Trivia The film brings back Ashley Laurence as Kirsty Cotton, who appeared in the first two Hellraiser installments. Ashley Laurence also had a video cameo in Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. External links * * * * * Deleted Scenes Video *Behind The Scenes Video Category:Devil, demons and hell films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2002 films Category:Hellraiser films